Rien qu'une fois
by Pouki26
Summary: Elena vient de s'endormir alors que Damon est toujours allongé sur son lit.


Cela se passe juste à la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 3 lorsqu'Elena s'endort à côté de Damon.

* * *

><p>Tandis que les yeux d'Elena se ferment de fatigue, Damon laisse son regard glisser le long de ce visage d'ange un demi-sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Dieu qu'il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer contre lui et lui caresser les cheveux d'une main tendre. Pourtant, le vampire n'esquissera aucun mouvement. Il n'en a pas le droit et il le sait mieux que quiconque. Cette femme qui vient de s'endormir à quelques centimètres de lui ne lui appartient pas…pas encore.<p>

Alors qu'il l'entend émettre un petit soupir d'aise, il repense à ce baiser qu'elle avait eu la bonté de lui offrir alors qu'il se pensait condamné après sa morsure. Un cadeau d'adieu. Comment oublier cet instant à la fois douloureux et magique ? Il se souvient encore avec force de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré toutes ses erreurs et son passé de monstre Elena était restée à ses côtés se tenant près de lui pour ses derniers instants. Damon ne pourrait jamais dire à jusqu'à quel point il était tombé amoureux de cette femme. Son amour pour Katherine lui semblait soudain si dérisoire. Mais il n'avait guère envie de penser à Katherine. Seule Elena comptait à présent…et pour toujours.

Peu après le départ de Stefan, il s'était juré de la protéger envers et contre tout, mais quand Klaus avait refait son apparition en compagnie de sa jeune sœur tout aussi diabolique que lui, découvrant avec stupeur et rage que le sosie était toujours en vie, Damon se trouvait à des kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Elena avait été blessée et c'est à l'hôpital qu'il était venu la chercher. Il pouvait se souvenir encore avec amertume de ses larmes quand elle lui avait demandé où il était. Il n'avait su que lui répondre réalisant avec souffrance et culpabilité qu'il avait failli la perdre pour de bon. Son estomac s'était noué et son visage s'était transformé en une grimace douloureuse. Il avait alors posé la main sur sa cuisse en lui promettant qu'à l'avenir il serait toujours là pour elle. Elle y croyait et il le savait. Jamais plus il ne trahirait sa confiance.

-Damon…

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle à peine audible mais qui ne put échapper à l'ouïe fine du vampire ténébreux. Elena était-elle en train de rêver de lui ? Un sourire ravi s'afficha sur le visage de Damon qui se releva sur un coude pour observer plus attentivement la beauté endormie. Il n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Elena ne l'avait pas fait déguerpir avant de se coucher ni même intimer l'ordre de partir une fois sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, mais voilà qu'elle prononçait son nom dans son sommeil. Même s'il savait que la jeune femme ne s'offrirait peut-être jamais à lui, il aimait néanmoins l'évolution de leur relation. Il chérissait ces moments passés avec elle et se prêtait avec bonne grâce et plaisir à lui apprendre à se battre. Il ne pouvait guère montrer ses sentiments et la joie qu'il ressentait lorsque leurs deux corps se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre lors de leurs exercices, mais il aimait cette proximité. Cependant, il se faisait chaque fois violence pour ne pas enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, pour ne pas l'emprisonner contre son corps, car il savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais repartir. Il ne supporterait pas de donner à la jeune fille une nouvelle raison de le haïr en commettant cette erreur. Il avait bien conscience qu'Elena aimait toujours son frère et qu'il lui fallait s'armer de patience pour conquérir le cœur de la belle. Seul le temps était son ami dans ce jeu de l'amour. Mais il n'était pas sur de gagner.

Damon contempla longuement la jeune femme avant de céder à la tentation. Il leva une main pour écarter une mèche entravant son doux visage, et, de sa bouche, effleura son front d'un délicat baiser. Elena remua légèrement prononçant à nouveau dans son sommeil le nom du vampire. Ce dernier pouffa comme le signe d'une légère moquerie mais cependant très heureux d'entendre celle qu'il aimait émettre son nom dans un exquis murmure. Peu désireux de succomber à son désir pour Elena il se décida à se retirer la laissant ainsi se reposer.

Mais alors que Damon s'apprêtait à se glisser sans un bruit hors du lit, inconsciemment le bras d'Elena se posa sur son torse ses doigts effleurant la peau de son cou. Il esquissa une légère moue avant de déglutir ne sachant plus s'il devait partir ou non. Que se passerait-il si Elena s'éveillait soudainement découvrant le vampire toujours allongé à ses côtés ? Il renonça définitivement à s'éclipser quand il sentit la jeune femme se rapprocher dangereusement de lui appuyant son corps contre le sien. Le prenait-elle pour Stefan ? Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il aurait dû partir, fuir, évitant ainsi de nombreuses complications si jamais Elena avait la mauvaise idée de se réveiller, mais il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt il ne le voulait pas. Lui qui désirait jour après jour la sentir contre lui et prendre la place de son frère dans son cœur, comment pouvait-il refuser ce moment d'intimité si précieux ? Tant pis, il affronterait s'il le fallait la colère de la jeune femme. Il inspira longuement, enveloppa la main posée sur sa poitrine de la sienne, passa un bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Même si cela ne devait jamais se reproduire, rien qu'une fois, il voulait avoir Elena pour lui seul toute une nuit.

* * *

><p>Review?^^<p> 


End file.
